Day-to-day wear and tear on the skin results in a number of conditions which can be unpleasant, uncomfortable and unsightly. These include skin redness and a variety of skin symptoms, which are associated with skin ailments such as inflammation, irritation and skin aging. The present invention provides cosmetic compositions and methods which can be used to alleviate those symptoms promoting attractiveness and/or improving skin appearance. In addition, the present invention also encompasses a cosmetic composition and method of treatment which can be used to maintain healthy skin and hair, as well as alleviate hair follicle irritation and hair loss.
Organic alcohols, diols and polyols have been disclosed for topical use in the treatment of a variety of dermatological conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,937, Brown, et al., issued Sep. 18, 2001, and which has been withdrawn from issue by the Patent Office, described a series of pharmaceutical compositions which were said to increase the melanin content of mammalian melanocytes and which were also said to be useful for treating skin proliferative disorders, such as acne vulgaris. The compositions disclosed may utilize C3-C50 diols as the pharmaceutically active agent; 1,2-cis- and 1,2-trans-cyclohexanediol are specifically disclosed as active ingredients. In addition, 1,2-cis-cyclopentanediol was among the preferred active compounds. Since this patent has been withdrawn from issue, it does not constitute prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,422, Barbier, et al., issued Feb. 6, 2001, discloses a group of unsaturated long-chain (for example, C12) derivatives of cyclohexanediol. These materials are taught to be useful topically for the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases and diseases of the sebaceous glands, such as acne. See also related U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,190.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,233, Steinmeyer, et al., issued Mar. 23, 1999, describes cyclohexanone derivatives used to synthesize vitamin D compounds. The compounds are said to be useful for treating skin, such as in the treatment of acne.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,837, DeLuca, Jr., et al., issued Aug. 21, 2001, describes a group of vitamin D-related compounds which include a cyclohexanediol moiety. The compositions are taught to be useful for the treatment of cell proliferation diseases, such as psoriasis. See also related U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,127,559; 5,945,410; 5,936,133; and 5,843,928.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,809, Hagen, et al., issued Jun. 24, 1997, describes a skin treatment composition that includes lanolin together with an ester of a lanolin acid. The patent teaches that lanolin includes C9-C22 diols as one of its components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,755, Chomczynski, issued Apr. 20, 2004, relates to the use of cyclohexanol-derived materials for the treatment of rosacea, acne vulgaris, and inflammatory symptoms. U.S. and PCT equivalents of this issued patent published a s patent applications in December, 2003.
Another cyclohexane derivative, inositol, containing six hydroxyl groups, has been used in pharmaceutical and cosmetic applications. This material compound has been implicated in skin maintenance (see Daniel B. Mowrey, The Scientific Validation of Herbal Medicine, pp. 247-251, 1986). For example, inositol was used as an additional component in treating acne with plant extracts and erythromycin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,069, Kekesi, issued Feb. 7, 1989. In that patent inositol was taught, when used together with other components, to provide a normalizing effect on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,605, Alt, issued May 26, 1992, describes the use of inositol as an optional solubilizing and/or dispersing agent in a composition for mitigating male-pattern badness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,517, Murad, issued Oct. 5, 1999, describes the use of inositol as an additional component given orally in a treatment regimen for acne using zinc compounds and vitamin A.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,510, Coury et al., issued Nov. 11, 2003, describes an emulsion-based skin product which may include inositol as a healing agent.